warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
JadeClan
A clan sometime by Rainbowclan with many trees,and a giant cave that is used for dens. Some cats have wings, they usually grow up to be great. If a cat is born a black cat, it means good luck to the clan. Plot: Celestitestar of Celestiteclan falls in love with Jadeclan's leader Jadestar. Members Leader Jadestar- A black shecat with green eyes and green wings (Leaf) Deputies Coppersky- A dark ginger pelted she-cat that gives her a coppery look, amber eyes. (Cotton) Goldflight- A golden tom with one green eye and one blue (Meadow) Diamondclaw- Light blue shecat with clear eyes (Leaf) Medicine cat / MCA(s) Pearlfeather- Pretty silver she-cat with an odd feathery tail, black paws, white streaks on her tail, and violet eyes. (Cotton) Emeraldpaw- ( Dead, you can create this cat ) Neptunepaw- Gray she-cat with blue specks and red eyes. She can radiate dangerous energy. (Eagle) Warriors Opalheart- A shecat whose pelt and eyes change colors depending on lightning (Meadow) Coalpelt- Gray tom with black tabby stripes and red eyes (Leaf) Berylfoot -dark magenta tom with bright purple eyes. (Violet) Ironwing - dark silver she-cat with dark grey spots along her legs, white paws, and skyblue eyes. (Violet) Azuriteflower - light blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. (Violet) Zirconleaf: Stunning blue she-cat with black and white streaks and blue eyes. (Cotton) Sulfurwater: White tom with a yellow tint and bright yellow eyes. (Cotton) Obsidianfur- Black shecat with red eyes, red calico spots, and purple eyes. (Leaf) Roseiteclaw- Light pink shecat with green eyes and green tabby stripes. (Leaf) Leadeyes- Gray tom with black eyes and a black muzzle (Leaf) Quartzclaw- Furry, spikey, almost pink tom with scattered white streaks and fecks in his pelt. Yellow eyes (Luna) Chroniumsky- Spikey-furred, handsome, intelligent, silver shecat with almost a metallic sheen to her fur, and yellow eyes (Luna) Aluminumfoot- (Dead) Ununpentiumheart- (Dead) Americiumtail- (Dead) Malachitenose- (Dead) Apprentices Amethystpaw- mottled lavender and white she-cat with deep violet eyes. (Violet) Topazpaw- A blonde shecat with brown eyes. (Leaf) Wulfenitepaw - dark grey tom with ginger flecks, and bright yellow eyes. (Violet) Cobaltpaw: Light gray tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Crocitepaw- Spikey, handsome, intelligent, imaginative, long haired, color loving, bright ginger, red and yellow tom with yellow eyes. (Luna) Franciumpaw- (Dead) Pyritepaw- (Dead) Queens Peridotclaw- A green shecat with blue eyes (Leaf) Celestiteflower: A pretty blue-gray she-cat with beautiful sparkling celestite coloured eyes. Kits names will begin with Zinc, Amber, and Ruby.(Cotton) Corundumfur- Kind, gentle, sleek, light blue shecat with one white paw and one slightly darker blue on another paw, scattered patches of gray, brown, pink, red, ginger, yellow, green, and iridecent blue eyes that changes when the light is right. Expecting Quartzclaw's kits ( Luna) Kits None Former Members None Roleplay: Jadestar was walking around camp, looking at how happy everycat was. " Thank Starclan they let us be in this wonderful land. " she said to herself. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw was playing with a tansy leaf. A spark of radiaton flew out of her paw. The leaf turned to dust. She gasped. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestiteflower huffed as she pulled herself out of her nest. "Hello Jadestar." She said smiling. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ " Hello, How have you been doing? You look well. " Jadestar nodded. " Neptunepaw, dont worry, My mother did the same thing! " She turned to Neptunepaw and laughed. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw didn't laugh. "Celestiteflower...?" she asked shyly. "What are we doing today?" Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestiteflower smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to be in the nursery all day." She purred. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw sighed and looked at the sky. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' This is why I dont think I would be a good mother. ' Jadestar thought. Then turned and saw two cats walking towards the camp. She padded up to them. " I am Jadestar, leader of Jadeclan. May I help you? " Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw narrowed her eyes at the cats. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "I am Celestialstar, Leader of CelestialClan. We just came to ask if you are friend or foe." Celestialstar said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw looked at Celestialstar. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jadestar smiled. " You must be one of his warriors. " She turned to the blonde cat. Littleleaf nodded. " Come into my den, you look hungry walking all this way " Jadestar insisted to both of the cats. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- A red spark flashed off Neptunepaw. She sighed. "I want to do something today." Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestialstar nodded and padded into Jadestar's den. He looked at Jadestar for a minute. She's pretty ''He thought to himself. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jadestar gave a rabbit to the both of them. She folded her wings and grabbed supplies from under a rock. She gave them to Littleleaf and Celestialstar. " We give these to the friendly clans around us. Most of the supplies were invented by one of my warriors. Quite the scavenger she is. " Jadestar smiled. "You are welcome to meet any of the cats, most of them are outside the cave." she added. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 21:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw wrapped her tail around her legs. She began to feel shy. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur As much as Celestialstar liked Jadestar, he was here for a purpose. "We came here to see if you are friend or foe," He repeated. "If you cause threat to our Clan or if we can rely on you if needed." Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " I understand, I will see you next time if any of us need help. " Jadestar nodded. Littleleaf looked at Jadestar. ' Not a bad clan leader, very polite.' she thought to herself. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 21:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw stared at a fluffy cloud. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestialstar's eye twitched. "Littleleaf, would you mind letting us leaders talk for a moment?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Jadestar. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Littleleaf looked at her leader. She shrugged, then walked outside of the cave. " What is it you would like to talk about? " Jadestar asked him, meeting his gaze. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 21:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- A yellow spark flickered on Neptuniumpaw's pelt. "Um." Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestialstar narrowed his eyes. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "You could have been anywhere else in the forest...why here? Where my Clan is?" He asked, Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Littleleaf jumped. "Better watch where your sparks are going! Sorry if I offend you. I am Littleleaf." ... Jadestar frowned for the first time meeting them. " I didnt know you lived around here. We just got to this cave, this is my first time meeting another clan. " she broke the gaze and turned around. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 21:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm Neptuniumpaw." she stopped herself from growling. "Neptunepaw for short." Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestialstar felt bad for being so harsh. "Sorry." He said. "You seem very nice" ''And beautiful ''He added to himself. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ She turned her self around. " It's ok. I was pushed around as a kit, so it doesn't bother me much. " She smiled again. '' ... " Sorry Neptunepaw, I was in a rush. You looked bored when I walked into camp. You want to do something? Your choice. " Littleleaf said to Neptuniumpaw. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Azuriteflower glared at Celestialstar. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 22:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jadestar looked at Azuriteflower with the same look, then looked back at Celestialstar. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw shook her head. "No thanks." Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 22:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Fine with me. See you later. " Littleleaf said as she walked towards the cave and waited. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw sighed and climbed to a high peek on a hill. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 22:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Opalheart walked over to this new she-cat. "Hello,m what's your name?" she asked Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Littleleaf. I am waiting for my leader to come out of Jadestar's den. What is your name? " Littleleaf said. ... " Well, uh... " Jadestar stuttered. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw slipped and started to fall. "AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 02:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "I'm Opalheart" she meowed smileing Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Littleleaf saw Neptuniumpaw falling. She ran under her and caught her. " Now be careful where you throw yourself." She said as she let her down. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Opalheart nodded. "Just be more carefull" she sauid Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw flattened her ears. "The rocks where wet!" she spat. "I couldn't help I slipped!!" her eyes began to glow. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 16:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " I wouldnt blame you, the weather has been crazy. " Littleleaf said, looking at the peak she fell from. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 16:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC). ---- Neptuniumpaw looked up. A cloud began to grow red in her anger. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 16:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Please be careful, I dont want you going to the medicine den. " Littleleaf told her. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 16:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- The cloud got darker. "I'M FINE!" she snapped. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 16:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Litteleaf jumped." You have to be the strongest apprentince I have ever seen! " she said as she looked up at the cloud and gasped. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw narrowed her eyes. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Its a compilment! Sorry Neptunepaw, I can tell you want to be left alone. " Littleleaf walked back where she was, and shrugged. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- She snorted, "I rather be a warrior apprentice." she muttered quietly. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Topazpaw was behind her. " You could ask, but Jadestar or Pearlfeather might get upset. " She said with a caring tone. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw's eyes glowed. She wanted to scream. "UGH!" she snarled. "Leave me alone!" she ran out of camp. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Topazpaw sighed and walked to her mentor, Diamondclaw. " What are we doing today? " she asked her. " Why dont you try to find a couple mice, and then we will train. " Diamondclaw told her. Topazpaw ran into the forest. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- She ran up a tree. She watched Topazpaw quietly. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Topazpaw saw a white little mouse eating a berry. She crouched, and then landed on the mouse. It was an easy kill. She smiled. Then she smelled something, a badger. Topazpaw backed away slowly. Then ran into camp again, with the mouse on her back. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw chuckled and hopped down from the tree. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The badger was behind her. It jumped on her, and started biting. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jadepaw whipped around. She got angry. Red radiation formed around her. There was a loud KRABOOM! Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Before it flew away, it got a good bite on her paw. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 17:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC/Borrowing character.) As the badger fell on the ground she shot a wave of sparks at it. She sky turned a deep red. The clouds turned yellow. The wind started to roar. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 18:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG